


One Day… But Not Today…

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sparing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: He never thought of himself as a particularly jealous guy, and yet here we were...





	One Day… But Not Today…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



> 22nd in vldBINGO... honestly likely my shortest too... for UST as requested by [Aeiouna ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna)... some Allurance... hope you enjoy
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this over!

#  One Day… But Not Today…   


 

They flirted around the subject ever since the day they had first met. Lance usually over doing things and taking his flirtations a step too far, an action which would land him in trouble with more than just the Princess. He knew that he was often far too brash, pushing when he should just stand still. Lance was trying, he thought he had grown, he had hoped that others had seen just how much he had changed. As time continued Lance noticed that his eyes didn’t stray as much, always finding the shock of white in the crowd. He was comparing how others were never as good, or as beautiful as her.

Lance was in the training room, he needed to work on his sword work. He wanted to not be a detriment to the team when it came down to close quarter combat. Lance had no idea just how long he had been working out when there was a cough. Lance turned to see Allura standing there, watching him with a strange look on her face. 

“Oh uhh hi,” Lance said lamely as the droid he was fighting thumped into him and sent him flying across the matts. 

Lance scowled at the robot, thinking a slew of curses in his native tongue before he realized that the Princess was laughing at him. 

“Sorry Lance,” She waved her hand in front of her face, “I just couldn’t help it, the sound you made just now.”

Lance directed his scowl at her, “Well excuse me that I can’t be all prim and proper in the way I go sprawling. If you want that go find someone else. I’m sure Lotor is around here somewhere.”

“Why would you bring up Lotor right now?” Allura asked, her eyes narrowing.

“Oh don’t you start playing dumb with me Princess,” Lance shook his head, “I see the way you two make goo goo eyes at each other. It’s sickening.”

“Well I’m sorry you feel that way Lance, but Lotor is an important part of our coalition and you would know that if you paid more attention.”

“Oh ho ho,” Lance was feeling hysterical, “I pay more than enough attention. Plus, last I checked there was no part in the coalition that required you and L’oreal hair over there to make kissy faces at each other in order to work. I certainly don’t remember you flirting with Bi Boh Bi.”

“I never!” Allura gasped, “I also have no idea what you are talking about right now Lance, you are just sounding crazy.”

Lance drew his bayard once more, the little gadget turning into a sword. He turned and went back to hacking at the dummy, his frustration pressing him ever forward. Of course he was sounding crazy to her. Hell, he was sounding crazy to himself too. She had every right to fall for whomever she wanted to, it made sense that it would be the perfect haired purple prince with shiny cheek scales. Now if only she would leave him be, allow him to lick his wounds and not keep poking at the bear, as it were, he would be far happier. 

“Simulation stop,” Allura called out, the bot stopping mid swing, making Lance stagger slightly.

“What the hell, Allura?” Lance lashed out.

“You aren’t holding your sword properly,” she sighed, “if you keep doing it that way, you are going to only end up with a broken wrist. Try this.”

Lance stiffened as Allura stepped up behind him and wrapped her hand around Lance’s, helping him correct his grip. 

“This way you will have more control and be able to do more damage to your opponents.” Allura continued, her voice in Lance’s ear.

Lance was having a hard time concentrating as he felt like he was on fire everywhere Allura touched. Her arm moving with his, leading him through deep swings and thrusts. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as her warm breath brushed along his exposed skin. 

“Watch your hip movement,” Allura said her one hand moving to Lance’s hips and guiding his stance. “Yes like that, much better.”

Lance turned his head. If he couldn’t say things now he never would, “Allura, I--”

**_< <EMERGENCY!!! Calling all Paladins!!! >>_ **

Allura’s hands dropped from Lance’s body, hearing Coran’s voice screaming over the Castle intercom, “We better get going.”

Lance let out a deep breath, “Yeah. Lets go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We are almost done this BINGO ride [I'm actually working on the last for my free space... and will likely post up the others over the next few days...]
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
